Music
Welcome to the official Warren Woodhouse Music website. All the music on this page is created by Warren Woodhouse. * Official Music Website * Page On Wiki | SoundCloud * Page On Wiki | YouTube Music * Page On Wiki | Spotify * MySpace Music * Facebook Page Updates At: Warren Woodhouse Music On Facebook Blog At: Blog:Music Entries RSS Comments RSS Blog_music box atom author Blog_music Tracks All list of all the tracks, in order, are now listed in the section Songs. Songs A list of all the songs I've created. 2003 * On My Lazy Fat A$$ | Note: Probably not my best song. 2007 * Bum-Cheeks | Note: Created using a simple Microphone hidden in a pen. * Are You Ready | Note: Created using the free trial version of FruitLoops Studio 7. 2009 * Find My Own Way | Note: STARCOM's Main Theme. 2011 * Warren Rock | Note: Created using Guitar Hero: Warriors Of Rock 2014 * DSiXL - Sound - Track 1 | Note: Created using the Sound app on my Nintendo DSiXL. * DSiXL - Sound - Track 2 | Note: Created using the Sound app on my Nintendo DSiXL. 2016 * Sheep Bleeting | Note: Created using my iPhone 5c Voice Memos App while at Ouseburn Farm at Ouse Rd (off of Lime St), Ouseburn, Newcastle - upon - Tyne, Tyne & Wear, North East, England, United Kingdom. | Listen On Spotify * Darkness In Room 943 Main Theme | Note: For my coming soon video game called Warren Woodhouse's Darkness In Room 943. * Dare To Enter | Note: For my coming soon video game called Warren Woodhouse's Darkness In Room 943. 2017 * Let The Synths Die | Note: Inspired by the task of killing Synths in the video game of Fallout 4. * James Bond Main Theme Cover - Version 1 | Note: Inspired by the original James Bond Theme composed by Monty Norman. * The Godfather Main Theme Cover - Version 1 | Note: Inspired by the original The Godfather Theme composed by Nino Rota. * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - On The Horizon Cover - Version 1 | Note: Inspired by the original On The Horizon Theme composed by Brian Tyler. * James Bond Main Theme Cover - Version 2 | Note: I've become much more better at playing this song, so I decided to create another cover version. * Dishonored 2 Main Theme Cover - Version 1 | Note: Inspired by the video game Dishonored 2. * If I Ever | Note: Created the backing track using a filter on Snapchat. * Ambient Sonitus Aut Pons Aelius | Note: Created using a Biro Pen as I was tapping it against a empty Water Bottle in my bedroom. Albums A list of all the Albums. * Are You Ready (My 2nd Album) * Sound Effects (My 3rd Album) Soundtracks A list of all the Soundtracks. * Darkness In Room 943 O.S.T. Collaborated Work With Collaborations. * Alex Marshall * Vincent Leeds * Shaun Kane * Notes Studios * Access Music * Northern Glory UK * The NIGEL KING Band * SBEntertainer * Sean Nicholson Interviews A list of audio interviews. * 29th March 2017 - Interview With Charlotte Murphy On Metro Radio Newcastle & TFM Radio * 29th March 2016 - Interview With DJ XB On Belter Radio My Experiences * 1999: Sang "Love Is All Around Me" by Wet, Wet, Wet during a Karaoke Contest at Blankenhagen Primary School, Blankenhagen, Gütersloh, Germany. - I won the contest with a "Standing Ovation". * 2001: Sang "Stele Nacht" (Silent Night) in both German and English at Steinhagen Marktplatz, Steinhagen, Germany. * 2005: Recorded my first video for YouTube (My old YouTube Channel merged into my main YouTube Channel.) * 2007: Bought a guitar. 2002 YAMAHA Guitars EG-112 Black. * 2016: Learned the basic chords of E, G, D & A from a friend. * 2017: Joined a professional recording studio called Notes Studios and their charity Access Music. * End of 2017: Music Video & 4th Album - Warren Woodhouse: Snow Flakes In 80 Degrees My Influences My influences. Musicians * Phil Collins * Syd Matters * Malukah * Tony Rivers Bands * Tony Rivers & The Castaways (Harmony Grass) * Hall & Oates * Cage The Elephant * The Beatles * The Who * The Doors * Green Day * Paramore * Good Charlotte * Bowling For Soup * Mudd Composers * Inon Zur (favourite composer) * Ramin Djawadi (uses the guitar a lot) * Brian Tyler * Lorne Balfe * Jeremy Soule * Hans Zimmer * Jack Wall & Sam Hulick * James Newton Howard * Jesper Kyd (best known for the video game of Assassin's Creed (the first game). His soundtrack uses the guitar too.) * Jason Graves (has composed video games, films and TV series. His first composed song (Cross Roads) was used for the teaser trailer to the video game Tomb Raider: A Survivor Is Born. He also composed the entire soundtrack of Tomb Raider: A Survivor Is Born, The Order: 1886 and more.) * Olivier Derivière (best known for composing the music for the video game Remember Me, developed by DONTNOD Entertainment & published by CAPCOM. The score music uses big dramatic style cinematic music, gripping you during tense running and fighting scenes in the video game. He's even gone as far to add crackling audio effects in the score music to make it fit more into the video game.) * Daniel Licht (best known for composing the music for the video game Dishonored, developed by Bethesda Game Studios & published by Bethesda Softworks. Huge dramatic cinematic thriller style that has a almost European-like guitar style in the foreground of the score piece. It makes the game feel more realistic.) Music Videos I Like See My Mix for all the latest songs and music videos that I love and like. Songs I Like * "All By Myself" - Jamie O'Neal * "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" - Andy Williams * "Respect" - Aretha Franklin * "Without You" - Renée Zelleger * "Don't Get Me Wrong" - Pretenders * "Peter Gunn" - Art Of Noise * "Fly Me To The Moon" - Julie London * "Out Of Reach" - Gabrielle * "Breakfast At Tiffany's" - Deep Blue Something * "Black Betty" - Ram Jam * "Run To You" - Bryan Adams * "Smooth Criminal" - Alien Ant Farm * "Turn It On Again" - Genesis * "Africa" - Toto * "Stuck In The Middle With You" - Stealers Wheel * "Have A Nice Day (J.E.E.P. Version)" - Stereophonics * "More Than Words" - Extreme * "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" - Starship * "If I Could Turn Back Time" - Cher * "Since You Been Gone" - Rainbow * "Dakota" - Stereophonics * "The Way It Is" - Bruce Hornsby & The Range * "You Make My Dreams (Remastered Version)" - Hall & Oates * "La Cucaracha" - Traditional * "It's A Small World" - Disney Songs That Make Me Cry * "A Thousand Miles" - Vanessa Carlton * "Bad Day" - Daniel Powter * "Jumper" - Third Eye Blind * "Let Her Go" - Passenger Albums I Like * The 70's Summer Album * NOW! Classic Driving Rock Soundtracks I Like * Heavy Rain O.S.T. * Remember Me O.S.T. * BEYOND: Two Souls O.S.T. * Mirror's Edge O.S.T. * Mirror's Edge: Catalyst O.S.T. * Life Is Strange O.S.T. * Dishonored 2 O.S.T. Equipment * Marshall Amplification (Best Guitar Amplifers since 1962.) * 2001 Yamaha EG112 Black Electric Guitar - Yamaha Guitars & Basses (My guitar is a 2001 Yamaha EG112 Black Electric Guitar.) * Dunlop TORTEX Weighted Plectrums - Jim Dunlop Things To Check Out * Create Your Own Custom Weighted Plectrum - Jim Dunlop References * Warren Woodhouse Official Profile - Warren Woodhouse * Warren Woodhouse Music Official Website __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Nav_Themes Category:Creations Category:Blog newsticker